Jedi Twins: Legend of the ShadowSaber
by JediIllusion
Summary: Another Danielle Skywalker adventure (NOT SLASH!) R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Jedi Twins: Legend of the Shadow Saber  
Author: Jedidanny/ JediDannySkywalker ( danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com, Shadowed_Illusions@hotmail.com )**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe**

**Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Another one of Danielle Skywalker's many adventures. R&R!  
Time period: Alternate universe, a good thirteen years after Return of the Jedi.**

**Author's note/Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, and neither does the last name Skywalker. The character Satinka belongs to a friend of mine, and a few other characters, such as the ****Jedi****Falls**** people, belong to my long-time role play friends who've taught me a lot. This chapter was kind of crappy towards the end, but oh well. I like it. ^_^ A note: I'm sick of being bashed for having "Mary-Sue" stories. I love the storyline I created for Danielle. She's my 'baby'. How would any of you feel if I repeatedly just kept saying that your stories were "Mary-Sue's"? Yes, Danielle's storyline is a little on the sad side, meaning she's had a hard life. No one ever said Jedi had to have perfect lives. She doesn't have a perfect life. If she did, her brother wouldn't be dead, her father wouldn't have been a Sith, and her mother wouldn't have died. **

**Also, I have said this SEVERAL times: Danielle's name is DANIELLE. She is a girl. That is also MY name and I choose to spell my nickname differently: Danny. Not Danni. Just because the nickname is different does not make it about a gay couple and does not make DANIELLE a guy. If I put HER then I mean HER. If I put HIM, then I mean HIM. I rest my case. Sorry in advance for having to make this note, but it just really makes me mad when people are so close minded and automatically ASSUME things without really reading the story. **

**                                                                        Chapter One**

**            Danielle Skywalker bent her head back against her boy friend Joseph Sanderson's chest, smiling softly as he slipped his arms around her waist. Her dark blue eyes looked out at the waterfall in front of them only a few feet away, seeming to stare into the mist of it.**

**            "What are you thinking about, Princess?" Joey said softly in her ear.**

**            She shrugged, "Different things. Us. "**

**            "Mmm. Want to go swimming?" he asked**

**            "Sure," she answered. She turned in his arms so that she could look up at him and into his blue eyes, "Will you let me trim your hair?"**

**            He raised an eyebrow and didn't answer her.**

**            "No, hua?" she asked.**

**            "Not likely," He kissed her quickly, "But we'll see. Come on, let's go swimming."**

**            She kissed back and smiled, "Okay."**

**Joey had dark blue eyes and brown hair that was a little past his shoulders usually pulled back into a ponytail and was a few inches taller than her. He pulled off his short revealing his muscular arms and chest glimmering in the sunlight.**

**Danny stepped back and pulled her hair out of its braid, untwisting it so it flowed around her on almost all sides with waves through it, then she pulled off her shirt to reveal her light blue colored bathing suit. She took her shorts, boots, and utility belt off and put a hand out for him to take, pulling him toward the water.**

**She dipped her toes into it and winced, "It's cold."**

**"Would you rather have me push you in?" Joey asked.**

**She stuck her tongue out, "No, this way is fine. Come on."**

**She pulled him into the water and they found their way to the deeper part of the lake. Joey pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her quickly again, but it turned into a long, passionate kiss without neither of them really meaning to make it so.  **

**The two were now seventeen and eighteen years old and were very much in love. They had known each other and had been together since Danny was almost fifteen. **

**Joey's aunts were the Sanderson Sisters, three witches who killed Danny's brother Max when she was eight years old. He died to save her life and Danny blamed herself for it.**

**Finally Danny pulled back and the two of them swam around a bit, splashing each other and just having a fun time.**

**Finally, Danny swam in front of him and let him wrap his arms around her, leaning her head on his chest, "We should get back for dinner soon before Luke and Jesse send out a search party."**

**Other than Joey and a few close friends, Luke, Jesse, Leia, and her family were really the only family she had. With both her parents dead, Luke and Leia were her cousins and Jesse was her twin brother.**

**He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, then the neck, "Okay."**

**                                                            ********

**Back at the Academy, Joey and Danny changed back into their regular clothes and found their way to the dining hall where most of the Jedi students and masters had gathered. **

**They grabbed plates and some food and found the table where Jesse and a few of the Jedi students were sitting and sat down.**

**Danny looked up at Jesse and saw the grin on his face and she raised an eyebrow, "What? Do I have something in my teeth or something?"**

**"No, but you have a big brother behind you who's missed his little sister," A voice said.**

**Danny gasped at hearing the voice and turned to see some of her best friends there: Rei Kisaragi, a Jedi Knight and her foster brother, his wife, Syria, Alex and her brother Newpoint, and Syri. **

**Laughing she stood up and hugged Rei then hugged everyone else. When she finished, she looked at Rei, "What are you guys doing here?"**

**He shrugged, looking down at her with his blue eyes, "What, we're not allowed to come see my favorite little sister every now and then?"**

**She laughed and looked up at him, "I'm your only little sister, thank you very much."**

**"Damn right," Rei said. **

**Danny shook her head, laughing, then looked at Joey, who was watching them, his arms folded across his chest, a grin on his face.**

**"You remember Joey, right?" she asked Rei.**

**Rei nodded, "Been taking care of my little sister?" he asked with a grin.**

**"Rei!" Danny said.**

**Joey laughed and stood up, walking behind her and putting his arms around her and rocking her slowly. He leaned his head down so it rested on her shoulder.**

**"Yes I have. I love her very, very much," he said.**

**"I love you, too, nerf herder," Danny said, turning her head to look and see his reaction.**

**"Uh-oh, that deserves the tickle monster," Rei said, grinning.**

**She looked at him, "Not if my brothers don't make the tickle monster come out."**

**"Don't worry, Princess, I'll protect you," Joey said.**

**"I knew my prince would save me," she said, sticking her tongue out at Rei.**

**Before she could pull it back in, he grabbed it quickly and held onto it, "You were saying?"**

**"Dey!" she said while he held onto her tongue.**

**Laughing he let go of it, "Sorry, Danny. I'm your brother; I'm supposed to pick on you."**

**"No, you're supposed to get protective around Joey and when the Sith try to capture me," she said playfully.**

**"I'm all ready doing that," he said.**

**Danny just laughed and looked at Joey. Joey looked at her, into her eyes, and kissed her quickly. She looked back at her friends.**

**"So what are you guys really doing here?" she asked.**

**Alex shrugged, finally speaking up, "Just came to visit you for once instead of having you come all the way to the Falls. But if you want us to leave…"**

**"No, no, you guys can stay for as long as you want. I'm sure Luke will probably make a big deal out of it once he finds out you're here and will want to introduce you to all the students for being such well-known Jedi," Danny said.**

**"Like you're not well-known too?" Rei asked.**

**Danny shrugged, "I'm only well-known because I'm Luke's cousin and the Jedi Princess. And I'm a Skywalker."**

**"So that means I'm well known too?" Jesse asked, speaking up. **

**Danny turned and looked at him, "I guess so since we're twins, dorkus," she said playfully.**

**She looked back at her friends, "Grab something to eat and sit down before all the students eat the food on you."**

**They did so and Joey let go of Danny so they could sit down and finish eating.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Jedi Twins: Legend of the Shadow Saber  
Author: Jedidanny/ JediDannySkywalker ( danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com, Shadowed_Illusions@hotmail.com )**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe**

**Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Another one of Danielle Skywalker's many adventures. R&R!  
Time period: Alternate universe, a good thirteen years after Return of the Jedi.**

**Author's note/Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, and neither does the last name Skywalker. The character Satinka belongs to a friend of mine, and a few other characters, such as the ****Jedi**** **Falls****** people, belong to my long-time role play friends who've taught me a lot. Check out the rest of my author's note/disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**_A note to _****_Lido_****_ Sherrod: Danielle is Luke and Leia's cousin, as I stated in the story_****_J_****_ Its an alternate universe piece, so it can work. She's the daughter of Anakin Skywalker's brother…Yea, I never really worked that part out, heh. I also created this storyline in fifth grade, a loooooong time ago, so…And, no, I don't believe the thing about the homoeroticism is true…I think there are just some stupid people out there who need to stop assuming things and get the facts right.   _**

****

****

******Chapter 2**

**            Later that night, Danny and Rei were taking a walk through the jungle of Yavin 4. After eating, the group had gone back to the waterfall and gone swimming, and Danny and Rei were the last to leave. **

**            Danny was glad Rei was there. She had missed him, and missed being with her friends.**

**            "So did you really miss us, or were you just saying that?" Rei joked.**

**            Danny laughed, "I really missed you guys. Even my overprotective brother."**

**            "Which one? You have two," he asked.**

**            She blinked, "Since when is Jesse overprotective?" **

**            He laughed, "Gee, thanks, Sis."**

**            They continued walking and finally reached the temple and walked inside. They soon came to Danny's room, where she knew Joey was waiting for her.**

**            "Night, Danny," Rei said.**

**            "Night, Rei," she said, hugging him and standing up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.**

**            "Good-night, Danny. Sweet dreams," Rei said as he hugged her tightly for a moment.**

**           "You too."**

**             Smiling, Danny opened her door and went in, closing it behind her. She smiled brighter at seeing a small bouquet of flowers lying on the bed and a card, but Joey was no where to be found. She walked toward the bed and picked the bouquet up, sniffing the flowers, then glanced to the 'fresher to see the door closed. **

**              She looked at the card and opened it, reading:**

**              _To my beautiful Jedi Princess.___**

**_              I love you._**

**_             Love, Joey_**

**             "Joey? Are you in there?" She called.**

**             Silence. She frowned and put the flowers down, but didn't get up.**

**            The door opened and Joey came out wearing a pair of shorts, his boots off and shirt off, and his hair laying free out of the ponytail it usually hung in, wet from the shower he had just taken. **

**             "Hello, there, beautiful," he said.**

**             She smiled, feeling as though she were falling in love with him all over again, "Hello yourself, handsome. What are the flowers for?"**

**            He walked towards her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. **

**            She smiled and put a hand on his arm, the other on his back, moving her thumb up and down on his bare skin as she looked up into his eyes.**

**            "Nothing. Just to tell you I love you," Joey answered.**

**            "Well, I all ready knew that, and I love you too. Thank you, they're beautiful," she said.**

**            "You're welcome. Are you going to get ready for bed?" he asked.**

**            She nodded, "Want me to put your hair back into the ponytail first?" **

**            He nodded and they sat on her bed, which was big enough for the two of them. Danny sat behind him after Joey let her go, and he gave her the hair brush that sat on her lamp table and she started brushing his hair out, then pulled it back into a ponytail.**

**           "Done." **

**           She put the brush back on the table and moved so that they could look at each other.**

**          "Thanks," he said, then kissed her quickly.**

**          "You're welcome," she kissed him quickly again.**

**          Smiling, he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead before letting her lay on the bed, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around he waist. He used a free hand to turn the light off and snuggled down under the covers with her. He kissed her on the cheek.**

**            "Good night, Danny."**

**            "Good night, Joey. I love you," she said.**

**            "I love you, too."**

**            With that, Danny closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

************

**            _Danny found herself in a strange place. She was in a room, darkly lit, and she heard footsteps approaching. She turned slowly to see a cloaked figure approaching her, carrying something medal in one hand. Carefully she stepped forward, swallowing hard. _**

**_          "Who are you?" she finally asked._**

**_         "A friend. Or an enemy. Here, take this. It can not get in enemy hands. If it does, the galaxy will be in danger," the figure answered._**

**_       Danny frowned, "What do you mean?"_**

**_     She took the medal object and looked at it, seeing it was a light saber, "It's just a light saber. I don't understand why this is so important."_**

**_   "You will understand in time. Keep it safe."_**

**_  Danny glanced down at the saber, then looked up to ask a question but the figure was gone._**

****


End file.
